If Pearl Harbor Happened During A World Meeting
by CrazyHetaliaFan
Summary: It's December 7th, 1941 England has called an emergency World Meeting...But wait where's America he's 20 minutes late and the meeting started at 6:00. What happens on this day if he comes.Warning: Language and America bashing and blood


**What if Pearl Harbor happened during a World Meeting:**

England's eyes scanned around the room and he checked his watch it read 6:20 the meeting started around 6:00 "Has anyone seen America?" he yelled and the countries stayed silent and Poland coughed violently. Denmark patted the weak Polish man and hugged Norway. It was a bummer seeing the occupied countries. The doors slammed open and America was standing there and his legs were shaking. He was breathing heavily and walked to his seat. "Are you okay America?" Canada asked and America didn't answer. Japan smirked and America coughed violently and blood trickled down his mouth. "America!" England yelled and Japan jumped up with his katana out. "Angleterre!" France yelled and England looked up. Japan was attacking America and he screamed "What the hell?" Japan grabbed his katana and stabbed the American in the stomach. " Japan stayed silent and he pushed the katana deeper where it stuck out of America. "America!" Canada yelled America gasped in pain and a tear trickled down his face. Japan pulled the katana out and he looked at America. America screamed when Japan stabbed him again on his side. Denmark held Norway close and Norway had his hands on his ears. Canada was being held back by France "NON! NON! PAPA! (NO! NO! PAPA!)" "Mathieu!" America was bleeding everywhere Japan was yelling in Japanese and he raised his katana up and brought it down in America's chest. America screamed loudly and Japan slowly brought it out. When Japan had it out of the American he noticed that the tip had been broken off. America was crying and screaming in pain he grabbed his chest and Japan stabbed his hand with the katana even with the tip being broken it was still sharp. The Axis were smiling at Japan for he has awoken the sleeping giant. America was gasping in pain and England had tears in the corners of his eyes how could the little colony he raised been hated by Japan and attacked by him. America is the youngest country with Canada and they both have never been attacked like this before. Japan got up his black Japanese Navel Uniform covered in blood. America was passed out face down in a pool of his own blood. The Axis left the room and the other countries ran to aid America. "Don't die on us now America!" China yelled Canada was looking around and yelled "Dammit! You're America the hero! How could Japan fool you like that!" and he started crying in France's arms. "This is war!" England yelled "Wake up!" China took off his bomber jacket and uniform shirt. He took off his tang top and started treating his wounds. The doors opened again and they saw a US nurse and America's boss President Franklin D. Roosevelt. "Is he alright?" His boss asked worried England nodded his head. "Have you found where the katana broke off?" France asked "What? Japan actually attacked him here and that damn sword of his broke off? Where at?" His boss yelled "I-in his chest sir...and yes Japan did attack him here right at 6:30." Canada told him China looked at America and his boss "He's still breathing and he hasn't disappeared so he's fine." Canada nodded and America sat up "Where is he?" "Ameri-" "NO! WHERE IS THAT DAMN BASTARD?" "He's gone." "I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" "America calm down!" Canada yelled "NO! MATTIE I MEAN IT!" "Sit down! I'm tending your wounds! May I have some morphine?" China yelled and the nurse gave him a shot filled with it. "NO! I want Mattie!" America yelled "I'm sorry America but we have to." China said and America screamed in pain. An intern ran in and yelled "Pearl Harbor was attacked!" "What?" They all yelled "How many?" FDR asked "W-we don't know it's still going on." he said and China dropped the glass injector. America screamed again and yelled "MAKE IT STOP! ENGLAND!" England looked at his former brother and said "I-I'm sorry love...I wish I could." America tried to sit up "Mattie! It burns!" "I-I'm sorry but I broke the injector when I dropped it." China apologized "Oh God! Japan stop attacking me!" America screamed "We can't make it stop..." Russia finally spoke America grabbed England's hand and said "I'll kill him..." "Hush..." America grabbed his side and yelled "Dammit! Why does it have to be me getting attacked!" Japan and the Axis came back in and he yelled "Konichiwa America's boss and America-kun I enjoy your screams." America screamed "YOU FUCKING JAP! WHAT KIND OF FUCKING MESSED UP MIND DO YOU HAVE?" Japan chuckled "The second wave should come about...now." America screamed and he arched his back in pain and burn marks started showing up. His boss touched his arm to comfort him and America's nose started bleeding. A bullet wound showed up on his neck and he started bleeding there. Canada saw it and quickly put two of his fingers in his neck. "I'm blocking his arteries!" China grabbed morphine from the nurse's pocket she whispered "I forgotten about that one." America screamed when China quickly stuck it in his arm. "It's going to burn but it will help you." America started having a panic attack "I'm gonna die!" Canada yelled "We need to do something about his neck!" Japan laughed at the sight of his old friend and America screamed again as he felt a needle going through his neck the nurse quickly did surgery on his wound on his neck. America started breathing heavily and started looking around he saw Japan and yelled "I hope you die! This may be a victory for you but the war's not fucking over yet!" Japan laughed "I cannot wait to see you in pain like this again during the war." America closed his eyes where he saw Pearl Harbor, his beautiful harbor. He saw his wounded men and women the ships the USS Arizona, USS Oklahoma, USS Tennessee and the other battle ships. He even saw the dead which forever will haunt his memory the men stuck in the USS Oklahoma and USS Arizona. He saw Japan laughing at him but he vowed that America will win this war...World War II...America will not tolerate defeat and he heard his boss's speech soon it will be his most memorial speeches that America has ever known along with the Gettysburg Address and the others: _Sunday December 7th, 1941 a date which will live in infamy - the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan The United States was at peace with that nation and, at the solicitation of Japan, was still in conversation with the government and its emperor looking toward the maintenance of peace in the Pacific. Indeed, one hour after Japanese air squadrons had commenced bombing in Oahu, the Japanese ambassador to the United States and his colleagues delivered to the Secretary of State a formal reply to a recent American message. While this reply stated that it seemed useless to continue the existing diplomatic negotiations, it contained no threat or hint of war or armed attack. It will be recorded that the distance of Hawaii from Japan makes it obvious that the attack was deliberately planned many days or even weeks ago. During the intervening time, the Japanese government has deliberately sought to deceive the United States by false statements and expressions of hope for continued peace. The attack yesterday on the Hawaiian islands has caused severe damage to American naval and military forces. Very many American lives have been lost. In addition, American ships have been reported torpedoed on the high seas between San Francisco and Honolulu. Yesterday, the Japanese government also launched an attack against Malaya. Last night, Japanese forces attacked Hong Kong. Last night, Japanese forces attacked Guam. Last night, Japanese forces attacked the Philippine Islands. Last night, the Japanese attacked Wake Island. This morning, the Japanese attacked Midway Island. Japan has, therefore, undertaken a surprise offensive extending throughout the Pacific area. The facts of yesterday speak for themselves. The people of the United States have already formed their opinions and well understand the implications to the very life and safety of our nation. As commander in chief of the Army and Navy, I have directed that all measures be taken for our defense. Always will we remember the character of the onslaught against us. No matter how long it may take us to overcome this premeditated invasion, the American people in their righteous might will win through to absolute victory. I believe I interpret the will of the Congress and of the people when I assert that we will not only defend ourselves to the uttermost, but will make very certain that this form of treachery shall never endanger us again. Hostilities exist. There is no blinking at the fact that our people, our territory and our interests are in grave danger. With confidence in our armed forces - with the unbounding determination of our people - we will gain the inevitable triumph - so help us God. I ask that the Congress declare that since the unprovoked and dastardly attack by Japan on Sunday, December 7, a state of war has existed between the United States and the Japanese empire._

On September 2nd, 1945 World War II had ended 6 years and 1 day it lasted. It began on September 1st, 1939 with the Invasion of Poland and ended with the bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

End


End file.
